List of 8-Bit Theater Comic Scripts/401 - 500
Episode 401: Civility Before Hostility *Episode 402: The Spoils Have Been Reaped *Episode 403: Ad Campaign *Episode 404: Comic Not Found *Episode 405: Let's Face It, He'd Starve *Episode 406: And Badger-Snakes! *Episode 407: Odd Mage Out *Episode 408: Mental Reboot *Episode 409: Corrective Measures *Episode 410: A Friend In Need *Episode 411: Supplies and Demands *Episode 412: "Where do you see yourself in ten levels?" *Episode 413: Absurd *Episode 414: Took it up a Notch *Episode 415: Last Resort *Episode 416: Stabicron *Episode 417: Professional Help *Episode 418: "A knife in my head, a knife in my head, a knife in my head." *Episode 419: Self-Actualized? *Episode 420: Be Excellent to Each Other *Episode 421: A wizard did it. *Episode 422: Apt Pupil *Episode 423: Not So Apt Pupil *Episode 424: Sacrificial Rights *Episode 425: He dood it. *Episode 426: Burnin' Desire *Episode 427: It's Not Their Fault *Episode 428: Problem Solver *Episode 429: Several Birds, One Hadoken *Episode 430: Very Long Range *Episode 431: Death ex Trapia *Episode 432: The Big Crunch *Episode 433: Standin' Around *Episode 434: Wouldn't You Like to Know? *Episode 435: He's a Fighter, Not a Diplomat *Episode 436: Peek-a-boo *Episode 437: Companion *Episode 438: Makin' Friends *Episode 439: Everything is Fighter's Fault *Episode 440: Berserkers want what we all want. Civilization. *Episode 441: Crescent Fresh *Episode 442A: The Set Up! *Episode 442B: And the Pitch *Episode 443: What's Ur-Sine? *Episode 444: The Lowest High Point Yet *Episode 445: The Zing's the Thing *Episode 446: "Stand Up Next to a Mountain..." *Episode 447: Henry Rollins Wrote a Song About Thief *Episode 448: Fast Thinker *Episode 449: Speak Friend and Enter *Episode 450: Knot My Problem *Episode 451: Don't you forget about me. *Episode 452: This is a Title *Episode 453: Roadmap to Success *Episode 454: The Problem with Dragons *Episode 455: Self-Fulfilling Stupidity *Episode 456: Even Dragons Have Heart Attacks *Episode 457: Teamwork *Episode 458: Balancing Act *Episode 459: Baron Munblackbelt *Episode 460: Back at the Castle... *Episode 461: Back at the Cave... *Episode 462: Building Bridges *Episode 463: OMG Bad Pull LOLOLOL *Episode 464: Victory for Some, Doom for Others *Episode 465: All Sacked Out *Episode 466: Trigger Happy *Episode 467: So Many Minions *Episode 468: Hey, Laughing-Boy *Episode 469: Ring of Fire *Episode 470: Good Intentions *Episode 471: First Attack *Episode 472: Synthesis *Episode 473: This is the most uncomfortable ice prison I've ever been in. *Episode 474: Second Attack *Episode 475: TMI *Episode 476: Red Mage in the Cradle *Episode 477: Third Attack *Episode 478: King Steve, You So Crazy *Episode 479: Vulcanology *Episode 480: /grief *Episode 481: Black Belt Walks Into a Bar... *Episode 482: Think Nationally, Act Locally *Episode 483: Clue, Wayne's World, and Rashomon *Episode 484: Midfighter vs Thiefollo *Episode 485: Shot Down! *Episode 486: Fell Down! *Episode 487: Going Down! (Oh Grow Up) *Episode 488: In all honesty, they were probably thinking the same thing. *Episode 489: Oh, That Black Mage of Ours *Episode 490: Going Up *Episode 491: Up, Up, and Away *Episode 492: What Goes Up Must Come Crashing Down *Episode 493: Getting to the Truth *Episode 494: An Experience in Perversion *Episode 495: The Answer is Eight *Episode 496: A wizard did it...to himself. *Episode 497: Set into Motion *Episode 498: Pre-Quest Quests *Episode 499: Look Who's Coming to Dinner *Episode 500: New Blood Category: Comic Scripts 401-500